


Well, this is one way to start highschool.

by MissRedRidingHood



Series: Eddsworld High School AU [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AND THEYRE ALL GAY, Alternate Universe - High School, Im tired, Multi, Other, all of em - Freeform, i'd type out all the ships in the ot4 but hear me out, it's great, nyanyways, the girls are gonna be here, the neighbors - Freeform, we have like an entire fucking universe for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRedRidingHood/pseuds/MissRedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd is going to be late. Fuck you and your anime toast, Tord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, this is one way to start highschool.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, I'm Linda. Me and B like to write fanfiction. Here they are for you to enjoy, or to dissect and make me sob over my future medical degree. Enjoy!
> 
> Also this is super short because we just wanted to have like....a quick intro of sorts.

Yup it’s official. Edd lives in a fucking anime. He didn’t even mean to grab the toast, it was just sorta… there. The fucking bus left 5 minutes earlier than usual, like who the fuck does that? Edd literally has to sprint full speed to the school in order not to be late, that’s not including finding his classes. At least it wasn’t the first day of highschool to add insult to injury- oh wait. **It was.**

“Oh hello Edd. I see we have the same predicament.” Edd was startled as Tord, his friend since forever, began to speak, when had he even gotten there? Tord’s voice was slightly muffled by the toast he ALSO had….where was this toast coming from? Edd smiled a little. At least he had a good friend here to suffer with him.

They were in luck, they got to school just in time, and slid into their homeroom seats with only minutes to spare. The teacher hadn’t arrived yet, thank goodness. Edd smiled as he saw he and Tord were right next to their other two childhood friends, Matt and Tom. He pulled out his notebook, and began to doodle absentmindedly. He had the feeling that these were going to be a very good four years.

**Author's Note:**

> more to come we have like 60 unfinished fics lMAO


End file.
